Betrayal
by Ryuko Ishida
Summary: *Finished* The story is set 5 year later after the 4th season of Digimon. Kouji has picked up piano, and Izumi is his girlfriend. With all that, Takuya is jealous. At the same time, Kouichi discovers he's falling in love with Izumi, too. What will he do?
1. The Last Day

Digimon Fan Fiction  
  
Betrayal

- by Meeko Melodie  
  
Warning: This story does not have JP so fans of JP, sorry!!  
  
Summary of the story: The story is set 5 years later in the city of Osaka (Sorry, I'm not sure about the city they live in). Takuya Kanbara, Kouji Minamoto, Kouichi Kimura and Izumi (Zoe) Orimoto are 15 years old in finishing Grade 9, Tomoki (Tommy) Himi is 13 years old, just finished Grade 7. Now, Kouji had picked up piano and he's really talented, Izumi is Kouji's girlfriend. These things cause Takuya clouded with jealousy, especially because of the fact that he likes Izumi. But this doesn't end... Kouichi found himself also in love with Izumi!! Will he tell her his feelings or would he just leave his burden in his heart forever...  
  
Disclaimer: I (that's Meeko) do not own any Digimon or any character. I only own the plot of the story, ok?  
  
Chapter 1:The Last Day  
  
It was the last day of school. As the bell rang, students filed out in excited chatter, planning their summer vacations with each other.

A pair walked out of the front door of the school, hand in hand. The girl had long blond hair which she put braided it behind her back; she wore a white tank top and a red skirt. She's Zoe Orimoto. The boy she was holding on to had long navy blue hair with a hair and he was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of black, baggy jeans. His name was Kouji Minamoto. The pair made their way to the gates of the school when a boy with light brown-grayish hair yelled out, "Kouji!! Zoe!!""Tommy!" Zoe said, with surprise."Hey, how're you doing, kid?" Kouji asked in friendly tone."Good, I just finished school and no more school for the rest of my summer," Tommy said in a totally vacation mood."Same for us," Zoe said, "say, Tommy, you want to go to the beach with us tomorrow?""Sure," Tommy answered brightly. Then out of nowhere came a boy with goggles and brown hair, his name was Takuya Kanbara."Hey bud-dy," Takuya shouted out.

"Ah!!" Tommy yelled in surprise, "Takuya! Where did you come from? You scared the heck out of me!?"

"Hey, sorry about that," Takuya apologized, then asked, "Where are you guys going tomorrow? It's the first day of our vacation.""We're going to the beach, coming?" Kouji asked."Count me in," Takuya replied joyfully."Hey, guys!" a boy with the same navy blue hair as Kouji but only shorter shouted out; he's Kouichi Kimura, Koji's twin brother. "Hey, Kouichi!" everybody greeted him, "want to come to the beach tomorrow?" (Zoe asked that.) Glancing over at Zoe, Kouichi quickly lowered his glance and said, "ok"."All right then, we can arrange the time later on the computer all right?" Everybody agreed. Then Zoe remembered and said, sadly, "Too bad JP can't come." JP had immigrated to the US last year."Come on," Kouji reassured her, as he hugged her gently."Argh," Tommy pretended to puke, "getting sick. I'm out of here." and with that, he ran back to his home. Takuya just walked the other way without saying anything and so did Kouichi.Kouji walked Zoe home. On the way, Kouji said suddenly, "I have joined in this year's Chopin Piano Competition.""That's great," Zoe exclaimed, but glancing at Kouji's worried face, she asked caringly, "What's wrong, Kouji?" They had stop walking and were facing each other."The winner can get a scholarship to England's Royal Conservatory of Music to study for at least 2 years," Kouji answered."That would be nice, isn't that the school that you want to get in?" Zoe asked kindly."Yeah," Kouji replied again, "but I don't want to lose you." He embraced her tightly in his arms."Don't be silly," Zoe said, patting his back."You are the most important person in my life, Zoe," Kouji whispered in her ear."I know," Zoe said, breaking from Kouji's hug and they continued to walk, holding hands.  
  
===  
  
Back at home, Takuya went up to his room and sat in front of the window, thinking. He knew he liked Zoe right from the start, in the Digital World, but he had never admitted it and he was always arguing with her, too. Now that when he thought about it, he should have told her in the Digital World. But it was no use thinking about it now; it was too late for him. He didn't want to hurt his friends, both Kouji and Zoe. But when ever he saw the two together, he would feel uncomfortable and wanted to get out of there as fast as he could, as if his heart had a needle in it and whenever he saw the two, his heart would hurt. (Meeko: Oh well, tough luck, Takuya!)  
  
Back at Kouichi's house, he was thinking about Zoe. He realized that as they work together in the Digital World, he had slowly fallen in love with Zoe Orimoto and nothing would stop this thought. But he knew he couldn't hurt Koji that way, no matter what it was.  
  
===That night, all the Digi-destines got on-line to chat on MSN Messenger about tomorrow.  
  
Goggle Boy logged on  
  
Lone Wolf: Hey, Takuya, what took you so long?  
  
Goggle Boy: Jeez, sorry, I was helping with the dishes  
  
Wind Fairy: Ha-ha...as if...  
  
Goggle Boy: And what is that suppose to mean?  
  
Wind Fairy: Nothing. . .Goggle Boy: Yea, yea...as if...  
  
Dark Lion: You guys, stop it!!  
  
Snowy Bear: Yea  
  
Goggle Boy: Fine. So about the beach thing tomorrow...  
  
Lone Wolf: Right, let's meet at Yakohema Beach (Reality check: I don't know any beaches in Japan, so I'm just going to make up one)  
  
Snowy Bear: When?  
  
Dark Lion: How about in the morning 10:00, then we'll have plenty of time and we can eat lunch there too.  
  
Wind Fairy: Sounds good to me  
  
Lone Wolf: Same here  
  
Goggle Boy: Uh-huh, ok  
  
Snowy Bear: No prob  
  
Wind Fairy: All right!! Let's have a good night sleep so we won't be late.  
  
Goggle Boy: Z, that's more like you  
  
Wind Fairy: Shut up  
  
Lone Wolf: Night, everyone  
  
Lone Wolf has leave the conversation  
  
Kouji packed up some things he was going to bring the next day and went to bed early.  
  
So, people, how was it so far? Send me comments at moonunderwater4000hotmail.com ok?? Need those comments, since this is my first time writing a long fan fic... 


	2. The Beach

Betrayal-Meeko Melodie  
  
Meeko: Yo, everybody, what sup? I don't own Digimon 04 or any other seasons. . .blah blah blah  
  
Chapter 2: The Beach  
  
"What in the world is taking Takuya so long?" Zoe asked impatiently. She, Kouji, Kouichi and Tommy were waiting at the Yakohema Beach, for Takuya, obviously. Finally, they saw a figure with goggles running towards them.

"Look who's finally here?" Kouji said sarcastically."Jeez, would you stop that already?" Takuya was catching his breath."Let me guess," Tommy joked, "washing the dishes again?" The group laughed but Takuya didn't think it was all that funny."Cut the laughing and let's go down," Takuya said. So they walked on to the beach where some people were already enjoying their vacation under the summer sun shine."Let's put our things over there," Tommy said, pointing at the spot where it's empty. They walked over there and set up some towels for themselves to lye on."Anyone need sunscreen?" Zoe asked as she held up the lotion."I do," Kouji said, and joked, "don't want to burn myself and get skin cancer." Zoe giggled and put some on his arms and on his face."Hey, not my face," Kouji exclaimed as he brushed it off with the back of his hand and put them on Zoe's face, leaving a white mark across her cheek."Stop that," Zoe laughed as she attacked him with more sun tan lotion, in the result of both tickling each other."Oh boy," Tommy shook his head in disgust, "I'm out of here. Takuya, Kouichi, want to go for a swim?" The two boys gladly accepted it.By lunch time, the group had already gone for a swim for at least one time, since the weather was so hot and the water was cooler. They bought their lunches at a fast-food restaurant near the beach and eat their lunches sitting on the beach towels. They were enjoying the lunches when Kouji's cell phone rang."Hello?" Kouji answered, holding the phone in one hand and his sandwich in another one. A pause as he listened to the other side of the phone, then a frown."Do I have to come?" Kouji asked, a pause again, then, "all right, whatever." And with that, he clicked it off and put it back in his bag."What happened?" Kouichi asked his brother."Nothing much," Kouji said bitterly, "it's just my father saying some crap about some stupid lunch this afternoon and I have to go right now."Then he turned to Takuya and said, pointing towards the post not really far away, "Hey, can we talk?""Sure," Takuya shrugged and walked with Kouji."Look, I can't walk Zoe home today," Kouji said, "I trust you so can you look after her for me?"  
"Err..." Takuya was surprised," sure, but why didn't you ask your brother? Not that I mind.""He lives in a different direction," Kouji just answered shortly and he turned and walked back to pack up his things. Takuya walked back as well, once again deep in thought."Zoe, I have to go," Kouji said, kneeling beside her as he packed up his bag. Zoe kissed him on the cheek as she said, "have fun at the lunch.""I'll try," Kouji grinned and he left, waving to the rest of the group.  
  
===  
  
As the sun set behind the mountains, the clouds turned pink, purple, red, as if the sky was on fire. Kouichi and Tommy left together since they lived near to each other and Takuya and Zoe walk the other way."You know," Zoe started, as they were walking down the sidewalk, "you don't have to walk me home.""It's ok," Takuya answered, "besides, Kouji will kill me if anything happens to you."Zoe laughed softly and said, "I'm lucky to have a boyfriend that cares about me so much." Takuya didn't say anything. Zoe sensed that something was different about Takuya, so she asked, "What's wrong?"  
"Hmm...?" Takuya said and replied, "Nothing.""Sure," Zoe said with sarcasm, "Tell me about it.""Can't," Takuya said."Why not?" Zoe asked, "Tell me.""Fine," Takuya gave up and he stopped walking. By now, the street was deserted and night started to fall."I..." Takuya stuttered. Zoe waited expectedly as she faced him."I...I...really," Takuya started again."Spill it out," Zoe said."I really like you," Takuya said the words. Then a deadly silence followed. Zoe started to laugh; it rang out really loud against the silence on the street. It sounded cruel to Takuya's ears."Takuya Kanbara," Zoe started, "Are you trying to trick me?"

Takuya didn't say anything. He pulled Zoe facing him with only a few centimeters between them and slowly got closer until their lips touched. They didn't stop until Zoe realized what they were doing and broke apart from the kiss.

"Does this proof to you that I'm not playing around?" Takuya asked with a painful expression. Zoe was speechless because she was both surprised and angry. She got ready to hit him across the face when Takuya grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him again."Takuya," Zoe said in a pleading voice, "please... don't..." She didn't finish the sentence when her lips were sealed once again by a kiss. Zoe struggled at first but when she saw that a tear was slowly falling down from Takuya's closed eyes; she knew that it was hurting him, too.  
  
Meeko: So... how is this chapter eh? 


	3. Can't think of a name yet

Betrayal

- Meeko Melodie  
  
Meeko: Hello, everybody!!  
  
Meeko Melodie: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters in there. Also, the song "Prelude in B Minor, op.28, no.6" doesn't belong to me either, it belongs to Frederic Chopin.

Chapter 3:  
  
Two days had past since the beach "incident". Zoe and Takuya didn't see each other, they didn't even chat on MSN anymore. Nobody knew what happened and they didn't really notice the awkwardness between the two, they continued to enjoy the vacation.At the end of the week, one night, Kouji picked up the phone and dialed Zoe's number."Hello?" Zoe answered the phone in her house."Z?" Kouji asked."Yeah," Zoe replied."It's Kouji, you doing anything right now?" Kouji asked."No," Zoe answered, "why?""You want to come over right now?" Kouji asked again."Sure," Zoe replied, "See you later." And with that, she hanged up the phone. Zoe sat on the cold hard floor, hugging herself as she imagined Kouji discovered Takuya had kissed her. The thought of that made her shivered, although it was not cold. She stood up and went to the kitchen to look for her mother."I'm going out," Zoe told her mom."Ok," Mrs.Orimoto replied and asked, "When are you coming back?""Don't know," Zoe replied, as she put on her shoes, "It depends; I'll phone to let you know, ok?""Alright," Mrs.Orimoto answered and said, "Have fun!" Zoe closed the door and said to herself, "I'll try."Kouji was sitting in front of the piano, with some music sheets in front of him, he started to play. Just when he started, the door bell rang. Kouji stood up and opened the door. Zoe went in. They sat on the couch, and it sounded like neither of them wanted to start the conversation. Finally, Zoe decided to break the eerie silence."So," Zoe started, "Did you practice for the Piano Competition?""Yeah," Kouji replied, and then silence followed."Where are your parents?" Zoe asked."Dad went out for business and mother is at a friend's house," Kouji answered bitterly. Zoe felt his loneliness as she snuggled up closer to him, Kouji embraced her gently and they sat on the sofa for a long time."Kouji?" Zoe called."Hmm...?" Kouji answered sleepily."Can you play the song that you're going to play in the competition?" Zoe asked him. Kouji loosened his arms around Zoe and he walked up to the piano. He opened the lid, sat down, straightened up his back, looked at the music sheet for a few seconds and put his hands over the keyboard. He started to stroke down the piano keys, building a structure of sound in the air. The house was filled with the piano notes and as the last chords still lingered in the air, Kouji realized that Zoe was standing right beside him.  
  
"How...how is it?" Kouji asked, standing up slowly and closed the lid of the piano."It's beautiful," Zoe whispered."I never play any songs for anyone," Kouji told her softly, "but I'm playing this for you.""Thank you," Zoe whispered again. Kouji hold Zoe close to himself and kissed her with passion. Zoe had her arms around Kouji's neck; Kouji had his arms around Zoe's waist. They managed to make their way back to the couch, still holding on to each other, neither of them wanted to let go. They broke apart from each other, trying to catch their breath and started as Kouji kissed Zoe again.Zoe suddenly evoked the memory when Takuya was kissing her on the sidewalk, that expression on his face, that expression of grief and the sadness. She pushed Kouji off softly, mentioning him to stop. Kouji stopped unwillingly but didn't ask why; he just looked at her quizzically. Zoe cuddled close to his warm body and Kouji held on to her with both his arms.  
  
Zoe's mind was racing with images of Takuya, which was muddling up her mind and giving her a head ache. She rested on Kouji's shoulders and fell asleep. Kouji was playing with Zoe's strands of blond hair and thought, "I'm too fortunate to have a girlfriend like Zoe." Yet, Kouji didn't know that Zoe had betrayed him.  
  
Meeko: Well, guys, how was it?   
  
PS Thanks for your comments: Tama-cue and lil-shorty-300 


	4. Friends Forever

Betrayal

- Meeko Melodie  
  
Meeko: We're back again!! Here goes the disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, sadly.  
  
Chapter 4: Friends Forever  
  
The morning sun light shined thorough the windows at the living room of the Minamoto's residence. Kouji, still sleeping on the sofa in a sitting position from last night and Zoe, with her head rested on Kouji's legs, was still asleep. The sunlight of another fresh morning blinded Kouji's eyes as he slowly woke up, rubbing his eyes in a sleepy manner. He tried to stand up without waking up Zoe but was unsuccessful.

"What time is it?" Zoe asked, yawning and rubbing her eyes. Kouji looked at the clock on the wall. "Seven thirty.""Seven .... SEVEN THIRTY!!" Zoe practically yelled out.

"Yea," Kouji said, covering his ears, "and can you not yell right beside me?"

"Sorry," Zoe said playfully and stuck her tongue out. "It's just that I'm suppose to go home yesterday.""Don't worry about it," Kouji smiled, "I phoned your mom last night and told her you're sleeping over.""Wow," Zoe was surprised, "she actually doesn't mind me sleeping at a boy's house.""I told her that the rest of the group is sleeping over at my house, too," Kouji grinned. Zoe grinned back at him."Want some breakfast?" Kouji asked."Sure," Zoe replied, "but let's go out.""Okay," Kouji walk towards the door and put his sneakers on; Zoe did the same thing and they walked out to the refreshing morning air. They walked along the streets, which were deserted at the early hour. They found a café on the way and went in."These are the breakfast menus," the waiter said, handing the two sheets to Kouji and Zoe and the waiter left them alone. When they were trying to figure out what they should eat, the door opened again."Takuya!" Kouji exclaimed. Takuya turned and saw the couple sitting at one table."Err ...hey!" Takuya said, in a kind of awkward voice."Man, what's wrong with you?" Kouji asked, sensing his uneasiness."Nothing," Takuya replied, trying hard to keep his eyes off Zoe, who was staring at the menu and mumbled a "hi"."Eat with us," Kouji suggested, motioned another seat facing Zoe."Sure," Takuya said, trying to shake off his unease attitude towards Zoe. He sat down and the waiter handed him another menu. After a moment, the waiter came back and asked for their order. By this time, the café was filled with some business people buying their breakfasts before they go to work."A strawberry creamed crepe and a Latte," the waiter recited and put them in front of Zoe, "a chocolate creamed crepe and a dark coffee," the waiter recited again and put them in front of Kouji, "a cinnamon waffle and ice coffee," the waiter recited the last time, setting it in front of Takuya and headed back to the kitchen."This isn't like you, Takuya," Kouji said, smirking and drinking his cup of coffee without adding any sugar, "to have waked up at this hour of the day." Takuya just shrugged but kept silent the whole time. The three of them ate in silence until they finished. Suddenly, Kouji's phone rang."Hello?" Kouji answered the phone. As usual, a pause as he listened to the other side."No, seriously," Kouji was now irritated, "what do you want?""I can't," Kouji replied in an annoyed tone after listening to the other side again. "Look, can you just leave me alone," Kouji started then stopped, "fine, fine. Whatever." With that, he shut off his phone with rage."What is it?" Takuya asked with interest."My father again," Kouji answered simply, drank his coffee and stood up. "I have to go or my father is going to kill me," he said and added, "and Takuya, do you mind walking Zoe home again?" But without hearing the answer, he dashed out the café in a hurry to get home.They pay for their food and stepped outside."I can get home by myself," Zoe said shortly and started to walk."Wait," Takuya shouted and reached for her hand. Zoe turned around and waited for him to continue."I'm sorry on what happened last time," Takuya started in a kind of lame way (but what ever, right?). "I didn't know what I was doing and I..." Takuya trailed off."It's ok," Zoe replied softly, "I'm sorry too.""Don't be," Takuya said quietly, then in his usual cheerful voice, "Friends?""Friends forever," Zoe said, laughing. But the thing that she didn't know is that Takuya still felt something for her and not only that, after this hardship, Zoe was going to face Kouichi's confession of his love for her soon.  
  
Meeko: I know it's short but it's the best I can do for this chapter. But I'll promise you guys to have a longer chapter next time. 


	5. The Surprise Party

Betrayal- Meeko Melodie  
  
Meeko: Here it is...and no, Digimon does not belong to little old me.  
  
Chapter 5: The "Surprise" Party  
  
As Zoe and Takuya walked on the now busy road, both of them kept quiet until...

"Are you going to the party?" Takuya suddenly asked."What party?" Zoe was definitely confused."The party held by some kid at school," Takuya explained, "I think his name is Ryo Akiyama (yup, that's right, THE Ryo Akiyama from the Tamers series but he's more of a girl hunter in this fiction) or something.""Oh...," Zoe said, thinking, "is he the cute guy who has brown hair and in the same grade as we are?"

"Err..." Takuya said, sweat dropping at the same time, "Yeah, I guess he's the one."

"Sure," Zoe answered, "I'll go.""You know," Takuya said slyly, "I'm going to tell Kouji you're going because you think Ryo Akiyama is cute.""Oh, you wouldn't dare, Takuya Kanbara," Zoe said, with her eyes on Takuya."But I would," Takuya replied and ran ahead."Wait for me!" Zoe yelled, running after him.  
  
That night...  
  
The group was talking on MSN again, discussing whether they should go to Ryo's party or not.  
  
Goggle Boy: So are you guys in or what?  
  
Wind Fairy: I'm going.  
  
Goggle Boy: snickering  
  
Lone Wolf: Leave my girlfriend alone.  
  
Goggle Boy: Oo...how touching. Fine.  
  
Snowy Bear: Not going, I'm busy that day.  
  
Lone Wolf: Ok. How about you, big bro?  
  
Dark Lion: Sure, I'll go.  
  
Goggle Boy: Alright!! Now let's sleep, I'm so tired. Night, everyone!  
  
Goggle Boy has left the conversation.  
  
Takuya logged off the computer, his mind on the party and Zoe. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about her, after all, she was Kouji's girlfriend and Zoe had rejected him. But still...he just couldn't control what his mind was thinking and what his heart wanted.  
  
The big day... (Sorry if I skip too much, I just want to get to the good part in a hurry.)  
  
Zoe looked through the whole entire closet in her room, trying to find something suitable for a summer party."I knew I should have found something yesterday," Zoe thought to herself, as she threw out more clothes from her closet."There!" Zoe said, finally decided on something. She put on her navy blue tank top with silver glittery stars, a white skirt that reached to her knees, a pair of white sandals and a navy blue bandana to finish the touch. Just as she finished combing her hair, the door bell rung. She rushed to the door."Hey, Kouji," Zoe greeted Kouji, giving him a little hug on the way. Kouji wore a white short sleeved t-shirt, baggy jeans and sneakers. But he didn't wear his bandana today, making him cuter than ever."Mom," Zoe shouted, "I'm going now.""Alright, have fun sweetie," Mrs. Orimoto said, as she walked into the doorway and saw Kouji."And you are...?" Mrs. Orimoto hesitated."Kouji Minamoto," Kouji answered politely and added," I'm here to pick Zoe up on the way to the party.""I see," Mrs. Orimoto said and smiled, "Well, it's nice to meet you and have fun at the party, you two.""We will," Kouji and Zoe replied. Mrs. Orimoto caught Zoe's eyes and winked at her; Zoe blushed and turn away to go."Didn't you tell your mom about me?" Kouji asked Zoe as the front door closed behind them."Well," Zoe said playfully, holding Kouji's hand, "Not really as a boyfriend. No.""You better tell her soon," Kouji warned."I will," Zoe said, "eventually." The pair walked in silence until they reached a huge house with lights coming out from every room and no one would miss the house if they were coming to the party. They came to the front door and already, they could hear music and talking. They rang the bell."Hi," a tall and good-looking boy said, "welcome." Ryo Akiyama had brown hair put in odd angled spikes, sky blue eyes, a brilliant smile that would melt any girls' hearts (Meeko: Well, maybe not Zoe...) . He was wearing a baggy red t-shirt with a dragon on it, and a pair of white sport pants."Come in," Ryo said, giving Zoe his well known smile, but Zoe just rolled her eyes, pretending not to notice."Z, I've got to go look for Kouichi first," Kouji said, "wait for me." Zoe nodded and Kouji ran off."So," Ryo said, walking towards Zoe, "you alone?""What do you think?" Zoe asked sarcastically and not waiting for him to answer, "Obviously not. Didn't you just saw me come in with a boy?" Ryo just smirked and got even closer to her."What do you think you're trying to do?" Zoe asked as she beckoned from him."What does it look like to you?" Ryo replied with a grin, and continued to walk closer to Zoe until she bumped into the wall. Ryo put his hand on her shoulder but before he could do anything else, someone tapped on Ryo's shoulder."Get your filthy hands off her," Kouichi had came out of nowhere and said in his unusual cool attitude."And why should I?" Ryo challenged Kouichi as Ryo pulled Zoe nearer to himself."Because," Kouichi whispered dangerously so that only Ryo could hear, "If you don't, I'm going to beat the crap out of you.""Ooo..." Ryo pretended to shiver, "I'm shaking here.""Let go of her, or else," Kouichi demanded in a cold voice, putting himself into a fighting position, fists clenched at his side."Alright, alright," Ryo said and grinned," Who are you, her boyfriend or something?" Both of them blushed lightly but before they could say anything, Ryo walked off, hunting for another girl."Thanks," Zoe said to Kouichi, who was not looking at Zoe in the eye.  
  
"It's nothing," Kouichi said, looking at the floor then back at her and asked, "Where's Kouji? I thought he came here with you.""He did," Zoe said,"but he went off looking for you.""Looking for me?" Kouichi asked, "For what?" Zoe shrugged."Want to get something to drink?" Zoe asked."Sure," Kouichi replied and they walked inside the living room to get some coke to drink. Near the snacks table was the dance floor. Some people were dancing while blue, red, green lights were shining around; some were just watching on the side line or talking to each other."Zoe?" Kouichi asked nervously."Yea?" Zoe replied, surprised at his anxiety."Err...want to dance?" Kouichi asked."Okay," Zoe said brightly. By this time, the stereo was playing "Two in a Million" (Meeko: In case you didn't read the above, it's by S Club). Kouichi took Zoe by her hand and walked on to the dance floor.  
  
(_Italics _stands for the lyrics of the song)  
  
_Out of all the boys, you're not like the others.  
From the very first day, I knew we'd we lovers.  
_  
Kouichi put his arms around Zoe's waist for the first time and he felt himself burning on the face."Calm down, Kouichi, cool it down," Kouichi thought to himself as he moved with the music holding on to Zoe, feeling her warmth.  
  
_In my wildest dreams, my darkest desire,  
Would I declare to you, your love takes me higher.  
_  
Zoe dance to the music, his arms around Kouichi's neck. She could feel his heat coming into herself. She looked up to him and saw him blushing lightly; she smiled inside herself and continued to dance.  
  
_We are two in a million, we've got all the luck we could be given.  
If the world should stop, we'll still have each other and  
No matter what, we'll be forever as one.  
_  
"Zoe," Kouichi whispered as they dance."Hmm...?" Zoe asked, "What is it?""I have to tell you something," Kouichi said, with tension in his voice."Don't tell me now," Zoe murmured, putting her forefinger over Kouichi's warm lips. They continued to dance in silence while the music washed over their feelings.  
  
_It's a crazy world, where everything changes.  
One minute you're up, and the next thing you're breaking.  
When I lose my way, and the sky's getting heavy,  
It'll be ok, the moment you're with me.  
_  
The music faded slowly as some of the dancers got off the dance floor to rest. Another song came up, "Have You Ever?"  
  
_Sometimes, it's wrong to walk away, though you think it's over.  
Knowing there's so much more to say.  
_  
Zoe was still holding on to Kouichi, enjoying herself and Kouichi felt the same way but he had to tell her; he just couldn't walk away without telling her his feelings."Let's rest for a bit," Kouichi said softly to Zoe. She nodded and they walked out to the balcony to breath in some fresh air. Zoe leaned over the metal bars surrounding the balcony and rested her head between her hands. She waited patiently for Kouichi to say whatever he had to say. Kouichi stood beside Zoe and suddenly twirled her around to face him."I like you, Zoe," Kouichi whispered. Zoe looked stunned for a second, but her expression seemed to soften immediately."I know," Zoe replied softly, looking deep into Kouichi's dark blue eyes (Meeko: Did Kouichi have dark blue eyes? I'm not very sure) and did something that surprise both Kouichi and herself. She pulled Kouichi by his shirt collar and kissed him with tenderness, with her arms around Kouichi's neck again. Kouichi was so shocked but he got pleasure from it all the same until he realized that it wouldn't work and he shoved her away as gently as he could."Look," Kouichi said, still blushing from the kiss, "I don't think this will work.""You're right," Zoe said, turning away from him, embarrassed. "I don't know why I did that," Zoe continued, "I'm sorry.""It's not your fault," Kouichi said to her kindly."Of course it's her fault, it's also your fault too, Kouichi Kimura," a cold voice interrupted from behind. Kouichi and Zoe stopped breathing, and slowly turned around, wishing it wasn't the one whom they thought it was. But it was- Kouji Minamoto was standing there, with his hands in the pockets.  
  
Meeko: Ahh!!! (Over excited) So, how is it, people? I just love a cliff hanger. Oh! And thanks for the comments for the following people: Dark Dragon, Palmon, Michelle, Lisa, Peace, Tina, BessArtist. Thank you for your comments!! 


	6. Rage

Betrayal- Meeko Melodie  
  
Meeko: Combawa! It's me. . . muhahaha...anyways, I don't own Digimon. Why do fanfic writers always say that anyway?

Chapter 6: Rage  
  
Review from last chapter   
  
"Of course it's her fault, it's also your fault too, Kouichi Kimura," a cold voice interrupted from behind. Kouichi and Zoe stopped breathing, and slowly turned around, wishing it wasn't the one whom they thought it was. But it was- Kouji Minamoto was standing there, with his hands in the pockets.  
  
End of Review   
  
"Kouji," Zoe said weakly, barely breathing."Don't," Kouji closed his eyes in a tired way, using his long-lost cool voice."Look, Kouji," Kouichi said, trying to explain."Don't," Kouji said again, "I don't want any explanation.""But," Zoe started but got cut off by Kouji again."Just leave me alone!" Kouji suddenly shouted. The other people looked surprise and looked over at their way as Kouji made his way out of the house. Zoe stood there, frozen for a second, and then ran after Kouji, closely followed by Kouichi. Zoe stepped out of the house and looked around; she couldn't see anyone in the dark, not even a shadow. But she knew where Kouji had gone and ran off. Kouichi finally squeezed himself through the crowds and made his way out of the house. But Zoe had gone, Kouichi couldn't see anyone on the deserted street, so he quietly walked home, feeling guilty in his heart.For Zoe, she ran to Yakohema beach and saw a black shadow sitting on one of the many logs, looking at the current of the dark sea. Zoe stood behind Kouji for a long time before she enfolded him from behind. Kouji sat very still until he stood up suddenly, causing Zoe to lose her balance and fall on the sand. She stood up again, looking at him."I'm sorry," Zoe whispered. Still, Kouji said nothing; he was looking at the moving water. Then he looked back at her. All around them was stillness; nothing seemed to be moving, except for the water. The wind seemed to die down; everything was motionless."I'm sorry," Zoe whispered again."Ha, don't be," Kouji laughed coldly, chilling Zoe. She suddenly threw herself on to Kouji, saying sorry again."Maybe we are not meant to be together," Kouji shouted, as he pushed Zoe off roughly out of her embrace. His forceful voice rang out in the dark silence. At that, tears were waiting in Zoe's emerald eyes, blurring her sight."Kouji," Zoe whimpered. But Kouji from all of sudden put his hand up and ready to hit her with his anger."If hitting me can make you feel better, do it!" Zoe shouted, shutting her eyes tightly. But Kouji put down his hand again and walked back slowly. Zoe opened her eyes and saw Kouji walking up and out of the beach. She just stood there, staring at his back; tears were rolling down her cheek as the night's breeze blew through her blond hair.  
  
Meeko: Ok, ok, I know it's short and everything. But the last chapter is long, just as I promised. 


	7. Say Goodbye?

Betrayal- Meeko Melodie  
  
Meeko: (cheerfully) Hello, I'm back! Digimon does not belong to me AGAIN... (sigh)  
  
Chapter 7: Say Goodbye?  
  
As Zoe stared at Kouji's back in the dark, she wished that he would turn his back and told her that he would forgive her. But he didn't. He never did. She walked back to her house in despair and opened the door. Mrs. Orimoto was still awake, waiting for her daughter to return. But when she saw her daughter in misery, with her eyes all red and blotchy, she wore an anxious expression on her face.

"What happened, Zoe?" Mrs. Orimoto asked with worry."It's...it's nothing," Zoe said."Have you been crying?" her mother asked."No, mom," Zoe said, "I'm just tired, that's all." Mrs. Orimoto didn't believe her, of course, but she didn't want to get Zoe upset, so she said, "Then get to bed early." Zoe nodded and walked in to her room.But she didn't sleep when she got into her room. Instead, she lye on her bed for a long time, thinking what she had done in the last few hours, feeling ashamed but she couldn't do anything to stop that feeling. Desperate, she stayed awake for a long time until she finally fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
The Next Day   
  
The birds were singing as the morning dew on the green grass was still visible. Zoe woke up, stretched, yawned and looked at her clock on the bed-side table: 6:30 am. She didn't want to wake up that early; she didn't want her brain to run off to last night's events again, it brought too much indignity to herself. She felt guilty after what she had done and she knew it was wrong but she did it anyways. She did not know what she was doing and that it was just a mistake . . . or a wrong feeling, or whatever it was. Zoe had to tell Kouji that she was sorry. But didn't she already apologize to him yesterday on the beach? Yes. She did. But Kouji was too furious and angry to accept her apology last night. Zoe decided to ask for forgiveness again.Zoe walked to the washroom and brushed her teeth and took a quick shower. She changed her clothes and head to the kitchen to make breakfast. She cooked herself some bacon and toast a piece of bread ended with a cup of coffee. Just when she was taking a sip from the steaming cup, Mrs. Orimoto appeared in her nightgown. She just poured herself a cup of water and sat down opposite of Zoe."Want me to make you some breakfast?" Zoe asked, looking at her mother, who was holding her cup of water to her mouth. Mrs. Orimoto shook her head and asked," What happened yesterday?""Nothing," Zoe lied. Mrs. Orimoto knew that her daughter wasn't telling the truth so she asked again, this time with care," What happened last night, Zoe?" When Zoe shook her head, she said," Tell me and we can discuss together.""This is not just some math problems we can discuss during class," Zoe said, a little bit too loud. Then Zoe looked over at her mother's hurt face, she said," Sorry.""That's ok, sweetie," Mrs. Orimoto said, patting Zoe on the shoulder," you're right. Sometimes people just have to deal with their own problems." Zoe smiled weakly at her mother. She finished her breakfast quickly and ran out.Outside, the sun had just risen and the sky was getting blue as the sun rose higher into the sky. Zoe ran nonstop to the Minamoto resident and by the time she got there, she was out of breath and she had to rest against the wall before she could press the bell.RRIIINNG! Nobody came to get the door. "Maybe they're still asleep," Zoe thought and she swore under her breath. She pressed the bell again. "Come on," Zoe muttered hurriedly," somebody answers this stupid door!" Finally, Zoe heard footsteps coming closer to the door. The door opened and out came a woman- Kouji's step mother."Hi," she answered and saw Zoe," and how may I help you?""Erm . . .," Zoe hesitated," I'm sorry to wake you up Mrs. Minamoto. But is Kouji home?""That's ok, dear," Mrs. Minamoto said, and answered Zoe's question," Kouji is not home now. He went out really early this morning. He just left us a note." At that, she handed Zoe the hand written memo.

Father, Mother:  
I have to go out for a little while. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'll be back as soon as I can.  
  
Love, Kouji

Zoe read it, handed it back to Kouji's stepmother and thanked her. She continued to walk on the streets, thinking where Kouji might be. Then it struck her- the beach. She used her fastest speed and practically flew down there. But when she reached there, there were only people enjoying the sunshine as usual but no Kouji. She recalled last night's conversation with him, but unwillingly. She shook the thought out of her head as she cleared her mind and thought again where Kouji might be if he was not on the beach.  
  
Next, she searched at the café where she had eaten breakfast with him on the other day, but still: nothing. She looked for him by calling his friends' numbers but they all had the same answer: sorry, but I didn't saw him today. Now Zoe was getting very frustrated and thought," Where the heck is Kouji hiding?" Dreadfully, she walked back to the Minamoto resident for the second time that day. But wait! There was piano music coming from the house. It was the familiar music that Zoe had heard as she rushed to the door and basically pound on it."Kouji," Zoe shouted," Open the door, please!" The piano didn't stop and Zoe knew that his parents weren't in there because they would have opened the door."Kouji!" Zoe shouted again, this time louder," Look, I'm really sorry for what I have done." But still, the piano sound didn't stop."I'm sorry," Zoe cried out, banging the door. This time, the piano did stop but no foot steps came near the door."I can explain," Zoe shouted with extreme anxiety, still pounding on the door. But she was getting weaker and weaker as her energy used in her shouting and pounding were drained out from her body and she slowly slide down on to the ground. Then the piano all of a sudden started again. The song sounded really familiar and she suddenly recalled it from the time she heard it on the radio with Kouji. She remembered him saying that it was one of his favorite songs and he wrote the sheet music for this song himself. She sang it softly to herself as the music washed over her.  
  
(_Italics_ stands for lyrics)  
  
_In the years to come_

_when you think about these moments that we shared_

_In the years to come _

_all you gonna think it over and how we live each day with no regrets_

_Nothing last forever though we wanted to_

_The road ahead holds different dreams for me and you  
_  
_Sometimes goodbye_

_ though it hurts in the heart it's the only way for destiny_

_ Sometimes goodbye thought it hurts_

_ it's the only way now for you and me_

_Though it's the hardest thing to say_

_ I miss you every day in everyway_

_ So say goodbye but don't you cry_

_ Cuz true love never dies  
  
In the year from now_

_maybe there were things we wish we never say _

_In the year from now,_

_maybe we'll see each other standing on the same street corner no regrets_

_Each and every end is always written in the stars_

_If only I could stop the world I'll make this last  
  
Sometimes goodbye_

_ though it hurts in the heart it's the only way for destiny_

_Sometimes goodbye thought it hurts_

_ it's the only way now for you and me_

_Though it's the hardest thing to say_

_ I miss you every day in everyway_

_ So say goodbye but don't you cry_

_ Cuz true love never dies  
  
And when you need my arms to round in to I'll come for you_

_ Nothing will ever change the way I feel  
  
Sometimes goodbye though it hurts in the heart _

_it's the only way for destiny_

_ Sometimes goodbye thought it hurts it's the only way now for you and me_

_Though it's the hardest thing to say I miss you every day in everyway_

_So say goodbye but don't you cry _

_Because true love never dies   
_  
Zoe sang out the song, following the beat of the piano. The tears forming in her emerald eye finally rolled down her rosy cheeks as the last note ended. She knew what it meant. This was a message to her. She knew that because Kouji used his piano to play it out for her and for her alone.

Zoe's silent tears still fell; she couldn't help it. After all they have been through; they broke apart from each other because of Zoe's one move. This one action had cut off their connection. After that song, the house was still.Kouji had closed the lid of the piano and walk up the stairs with heavy foot steps. He had heard Zoe's shouts from inside the house but he didn't open the door. He really wanted to, but he couldn't make himself do it. After what he had seen last night, he couldn't fell asleep. Whenever he thought about Zoe, he would saw her kissing Kouichi, his own brother.He made up his mind to play that song to end the relationship. He didn't know if it worked or if Zoe got the message. He didn't care. He really didn't. Kouji just want to escape from her and make himself not to care about her or think about her.Outside the door, Zoe stood up shakily, her face shining with tears. She didn't try to knock on the door again and she slowly walked away from the house, still sobbing softly to herself. She wanted someone to hug her closely, to comfort her, but no one did. Zoe walked herself to the beach and sat down on the log which Kouji had sat on last night. Thinking about him just caused her to be in more pain. Now, her tears had dried, leaving a tear mark across her cheeks."Why did he do this to me?" Zoe thought bitterly. Then another little voice inside her head answered," It's your fault that he do this to you, Zoe Orimoto. ""It's all your fault.""Yea . . ." Zoe said softly to herself, "It's my entire fault that Kouji abandoned me, it's nobody's fault but mine."Zoe gradually, unsteadily walked out to the water. Little by little, deeper and deeper into the dark, forbidding sea . . ."Zoe!!" a coarse voice shouted. The figure ran into the sea; by now, Zoe had walked into the chest deep water and she couldn't hear anything, but her heart beat . . . THUMP! THUMP! (That's the sound of heart beat, if anyone was just wondering.)Now, waves were washing over Zoe's head, causing her to drink in the sea water and she couldn't breath; she was breathing in water, making her gasp for more air. But just when Zoe was still struggling, a strong arm pulled Zoe out of the water. By the time she was being laid on the beach, she was unconscious. The boy blew air into her mouth and some water was spurt out and Zoe opened her eyes; she found herself looking into a pair of deep blue eyes."Ko . . . Kouji," Zoe whispered weakly."Don't talk," the voice said kindly. But it wasn't Kouji's voice, Zoe would've recognized him if it was his voice."Kouichi . . .?" Zoe asked dimly. But without hearing the answer, she fainted.  
  
Meeko: Ok. See, its longer right? I told you so. Ha-ha! 


	8. Complicated Feelings

Betrayal

- Meeko Melodie  
  
Meeko: Bonjour! (Hello in French . . . he he . . .) And one more thing: I got some comments from AznGurl3 and Lina567 saying that piano isn't Kouji's thing. I agree. To tell you the truth, I WAS going to use guitar instead of piano but since they don't have any competitions on guitar, I made him play the piano. Maybe in my next fiction, I'll make Kouji play the guitar, who knows? So keep reading!  
  
Chapter 8: Complicated Feelings  
  
Review from the last chapter   
  
Now, waves were washing over Zoe's head, causing her to drink in the sea water and she couldn't breath; she was breathing in water, making her gasp for more air. But just when Zoe was still struggling, a strong arm pulled Zoe out of the water. By the time she was being laid on the beach, she was unconscious. The boy blew air into her mouth and some water was spurt out and Zoe opened her eyes; she found herself looking into a pair of deep blue eyes.

"Ko . . . Kouji," Zoe whispered weakly."Don't talk," the voice said kindly. But it wasn't Kouji's voice, Zoe would've recognized him if it was his voice."Kouichi . . .?" Zoe asked dimly. But without hearing the answer, she fainted.  
  
End of ReviewZoe woke up, finding herself in a very, well, unfamiliar room. The walls were painted a cerulean color, making the room feel fresh, there was a clean desk, and a book shelf and she was sleeping on a light blue colored bed. She rubbed her eyes lazily and felt a little dizzy when she sat up.Someone knocked at the door and turned the door knob, Zoe quickly lye on the bed and closed her eyes. She could hear the person's steady breathing (Meeko: Guess who it is?), the person put down something on the side table and seemed to be standing there, looking at her. Zoe tried to breathe normally when she was asleep and she could feel the person's hand stroking her face gently."Zoe," he said softly to himself, "I'm sorry I did this to you." He kissed her delicately on the cheek. She shivered slightly. Just when he turned to go, Zoe called out quietly, "Kouichi."Kouichi turned back and he noticed that Zoe was not asleep, he blushed lightly."Thanks . . ." Zoe said weakly, getting herself into sitting position again," for saving me.""No problem," Kouichi answered, smiling a little, and continued," Why did you try to drown yourself? Do you know how worried I was?""I wasn't thinking straight," Zoe said, thinking back yesterday," Kouji and I. . ." She trailed off."What happened?" Kouichi asked worriedly. Zoe just shook her head in despair and he knew what it meant. "I'm sorry," Kouichi apologized."Come on, Kouichi," Zoe said, trying to be cheerful, "you know it isn't your fault." Kouichi shook his head in disbelief. But none of them said anything for a while. Suddenly, Zoe remembered. . ."Oh no! How long have I been sleeping?" Zoe asked in alarm.  
"About ten hours," Kouichi answered, then reassured her," If you're worrying about your parents, don't be. I called them yesterday to tell them you're sleeping over at a friend's house.""Once again," Zoe said to herself softly, recalling the time she spent her night at Kouji's. "I have to go now," Zoe said, getting up on her feet."Eat something first," Kouichi said, pointing at a bowl of porridge on the side table that he has brought in, "before you go. I don't want you to faint again." Zoe grinned sheepishly and started to eat the porridge.  
  
===  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay through the night, Mrs. Kimura," Zoe said to the tired-looking woman, after she finished the porridge."Don't mention it, dear," she smiled and said," Be brave, Zoe." Zoe nodded and gave her a smile. Mrs. Kimura patted Zoe's shoulder and she went back into the kitchen."Thanks again, Kouichi," Zoe said and hesitated before she gave him a friendly hug. Zoe waved goodbye to him and walked back to her house. Kouichi waved back and slowly closed the door behind him.  
  
"Mom, I'm back," Zoe shouted, but the house was silent other than the humming of the refrigerator, which she had never notice it before until now."Zoe?" a groggy Mrs. Orimoto said."Mom," Zoe said, running over and hugging her. Mrs. Orimoto patted Zoe's back awkwardly before she asked," How's the sleep over?""It was great," Zoe lied. This time, her mother didn't notice, so she just cooked herself some breakfast in the kitchen. Zoe walked back up to her room and lye down on her bed, trying not to think too much about Kouji. She tried to read some book, hoping she could get her mind on the plot, but she just couldn't; she kept thinking about him. Nothing could get her mind off the song Kouji had played for her or the words he had said on the beach the other day.  
  
Two weeks later . . .   
  
Kouji was practicing harder than ever these few days since the competition was drawing nearer and nearer. After that day he played the song to Zoe, he had never seen her. He wanted to talk to her on MSN, but when ever he was on line, she would go off line."Why did I have to be so rough on her?" Kouji asked himself, as he was stroking down the piano keys. He tried to convince himself that Zoe wasn't the only girl in this world; he could try to go for other girls. His mind wanted to forget about Zoe, but his heart wouldn't allow it.  
  
On that very same day, Takuya phoned Zoe. RRIINNGG!"Zoe, go get the phone please," Mrs. Orimoto shouted from her room. Sighing to herself, Zoe answered it."Hi, Orimoto residence," Zoe answered in a bored voice."Zoe?" Takuya said."Yea, I'm her," Zoe replied in a stiff voice."Kouji's competition is next Friday," Takuya said."So?" Zoe said in a pretended careless manner, "What about it?""So?!" Takuya shouted (to the phone) in disbelief, "come on, aren't you going?""No," Zoe said in a tired voice, lying on the sofa."Oh man," Takuya said disbelievingly," you're not going? I don't believe this.""Well, believe it, pal," Zoe said, playing with the phone cord."Why not?" Takuya asked."Because I don't feel like it," Zoe answered coolly."Okay," Takuya said, and asked," There's definitely something wrong between you two, isn't it?" Zoe sighed loudly and said," Don't talk about it, please.""All right," Takuya said," Are you sure you don't want to go?""Uh huh," Zoe replied," It'll be better if he didn't see me.""If you're sure," Takuya said."Yea, I am," Zoe convinced him, "look, I have to go now. I'll talk to you later, ok?""Bye," Takuya said and hung up the phone. Zoe put down the phone back to its place and sat there, staring into space again. She had been like that ever since she came back. She was always thinking if she should go to the competition to see Kouji or not. Zoe really wanted to go but she was not sure if Kouji was ready to face her yet, since Kouji didn't phone her nor did Zoe.  
  
Minamoto Residence   
  
Kouji was still practicing on the piano. He had been playing non stop for at least four hours now."Kouji, are you trying to wear out your piano?" Kouji's dad had asked."I need to practice, didn't you remember what Miss Kaiyami had said," Kouji replied.  
  
Flashback   
  
"Kouji," Miss Kaiyami said in a serious voice, "you need to do way better than this to win the competition.""But I already did my best," Kouji argued."No, you didn't," Miss Kaiyami said sternly, "This is not your best. You were doing great in the last few weeks. What happened now?" Kouji knew that in the last few weeks, it was because he still had Zoe by his side but now. . .

"I think we'll need a miracle," the teacher sighed.

"A miracle will happen," Kouji said convincingly, "I promise you, Miss Kaiyami.""I promise you."  
  
Meeko: (yawning) All right, people! How was it? I spent so long thinking on this chapter, I couldn't even sleep last night. 


	9. Memory of a Song

Betrayal

- Meeko Melodie  
  
Meeko: Hi! Everyone, this is it! I really want to thank you for all the comments you have send me. They're great! Now the finale!  
  
Chapter 9: Memory of a Song  
  
The day before the competition, Kouji couldn't help it anymore. He ran to the Orimoto's house in the morning, trying to look for Zoe and gave her the ticket to the competition. But when he reached there, he hesitated again. He stood in front of the door, thinking about what he should say to her. However, the door was opened before he could think of what he should say.

"Zoe," Kouji said softly as she opened the door, ready to go somewhere. Zoe glanced up and saw it was Kouji, she quickly close the door but Kouji was faster. He forced the door to open with his hands."Zoe," Kouji said again," please, listen to me." Zoe didn't say anything but tried to close the door as hard as she could."I'm sorry on being so harsh to you," Kouji apologized, still trying to force the door to stay open. Still Zoe said nothing as she finally slammed the door hard and locked it. Kouji knocked and pounded on the door, but Zoe would not open it. She leaned against the door and close her eyes, "Kouji," she said quietly, as a tear rolled down her cheek."Zoe, if you don't want to see me now, fine," Kouji said, not sure if Zoe was still by the door, listening. "Here's a ticket for tomorrow," Kouji continued, as he slipped the paper through under the door," I really hope you can come." With that, he walked back to his home.Zoe picked up the ticket and looked at it for a long time. It said Friday (the next day) 5:00pm started. She pocketed it and walk back to her room.  
  
Friday 4:45pm   
  
Zoe was still lying on the sofa, staring at the ticket. If she wanted to go, she should get moving right now, or she would be late. Five minutes had passed, Zoe couldn't stand it, she had to go. She quickly put on her shoes, got her keys, put the ticket and a few coins in her pocket and she was on her way to the bus stop."Come on," Zoe muttered, looking at the watch every five seconds or so. A bus finally pulled up the bus stop and Zoe sprinted up the bus and put the coins into the barrier. She had only five minutes now, she wasn't going to make it on time!  
  
Tokyo Performing Centre   
  
Kouji was sitting in the front row where all the contestants were supposed to sit, with Miss Kaiyami at his side. He looked around the audience and spotted his friends in one of the middle rows, but no Zoe. Kouji sighed heavily."What is it?" Miss Kaiyami asked caringly."Nothing," Kouji lied."Just relax," Miss Kaiyami encouraged him," and have fun." Kouji nodded.  
  
In the bus   
  
Zoe was sitting on the bus, impatiently, as the bus moved slowly down the traffic jam."Hurry up," Zoe mumbled under her breath and said," stupid traffic jam!"  
  
Tokyo Performing Centre   
  
"Welcome to the Chopin Piano Competition 2003!" a man said on the stage. Behind him was the jet black grand piano."First of all, let me introduce our five judges this year," he said. "From left to right: Mr. Miyoki, Mr. Shinakiwa, Miss. Yomaki, Mrs. Valerie and Mr. Smith," the man introduced. The audience clapped as each one of them stood up."All right," the man continued," our first contestant: Naomi Kasuki, playing Fantasy in F minor." The audience clapped again as a long haired girl walk up the stage and bowed. The competition had begun.  
  
Still in the bus   
  
"Argh," Zoe was grinding her teeth with annoyance, as the bus was still moving through the busy traffic."Excuse me," Zoe shouted to the driver," can I get down from here?""Sure," the driver shrugged and let her get down in the middle of the road. Zoe ran as fast as her legs could carry her and down the main road, trying to find the Tokyo Performing Centre.  
  
Back at Tokyo Performing Centre   
  
"Our next contestant: Ryo Akiyama, playing Piano Concerto in E minor."  
"Ryo Akiyama?" Kouji said under his breath, puzzled. A brown haired boy wearing a black shirt with a tie walked out. It's the same Ryo all right; he still wore that smirk across his face as he walked on the stage."You know Ryo Akiyama?" Miss. Kaiyami asked."Not very well, but we've met," Kouji whispered as Ryo bowed and walked to the piano."Well, he's basically the one you have to beat," Miss. Kaiyami explained," he is a natural at piano and so are you (Meeko: Or is he?)." Kouji looked surprise. A flirty guy like Ryo Akiyama could actually play the piano and in this case, better than he was. But Miss Kaiyami was right; Ryo could play the piano and well. He was suddenly serious in front of the piano as he pressed down the musical keys; it was like he was another person.  
  
On the road   
  
"Where is this Tokyo Performing Centre?" Zoe muttered, looking around all the buildings around her."Um. . ." Zoe asked a lady," excuse me, but do you know where Tokyo Performing Centre is?"  
  
And back at the Tokyo Performing Centre   
  
Ryo had played his song, the audience clapped really hard but most of them were actually girls. Ryo put on his brilliant smile, bowed and walked down the stairs off the stage."Thank you. The next contestant is Minami Goldsmith, who is going to play Polonaise in A Flat Major." A blond hair girl walked up shakily, her face pale and she looked like she might be sick anytime.  
  
On the road again   
  
"Thank you," Zoe said to the woman who had told her where the performing centre is."Straight ahead," Zoe muttered to herself, trying to get the right direction," then go right and the white building on the left is the one." She walked and voila (Meeko: Sorry! French: there it is)! There it was, the white building with silver gleaming letters saying "Tokyo Performing Centre". She hurried up the stairs and ran inside.  
  
"Thank you. Our next contestant is Kouji Minamoto, who is going to play Prelude in B Minor for us.""That's him, guys," Takuya said excitedly."We know that," Kouichi whispered," now shut up and listen."Kouji shivered at the call of his name. Miss Kaiyami patted his shoulder and said," I'm waiting for the miracle." Kouji nodded with assurance. He walked down the isle with his back straight with confidence and up the stairs on the stage. Kouji then faced the audience, and trying his best to look for Zoe but he couldn't see her. At that moment, he felt like he had lost everything. He bowed, looked over at the audience again, still didn't see her and walked to the piano. He shifted the bench with a familiar jerk and sat down. He closed his eyes, put his hands over the black and white key board when suddenly, a squeaky sound was heard. Kouji turned his head abruptly to look.The door was opened and the darkened room was enlightened suddenly by a white light and standing there was Zoe!Zoe stood there, looking at the stage and even though it was a long way, they met each other's eyes. Kouji once again got his attention back to the piano, but this time, there were someone within himself and he knew he could do this.Kouji took a deep breath and thundered down the keys. His back was straight and formal, with his eyes half closed, as if he were listening to something in a distance. As Kouji was playing, his heart was only thinking about Zoe. His brain flashed the images of his memory: the first time he met Zoe in the Digital World, his confession of love to Zoe when they were back to the real world, their first tenderly, sweet kiss, Zoe sleeping peacefully on his shoulders, the anger and fury when he witnessed Zoe's kiss with Kouichi, the argument on the beach, the song he played for her to end their relationship and his empty feeling without her by his side.These feelings were all poured out from himself into the keys and into music it produced. The song that he played it out had a recurring note of sadness, but there was sweetness, too. And the feeling of gentleness.Now sitting in the audience, Zoe was listening to Kouji. As the song end, there was a silence, as if everything was still. All of a sudden, the room was roaring with claps from all over the audience and they all stood up to applause. This is the best song they have ever heard and they showed their appreciation by clapping and cheering. Zoe just sat there, rigid on her seat as all around her, people were applauding loudly.This meant only one thing: Kouji Minamoto had won!  
  
After the Competition   
  
Kouji ran up to the audience to find his friends and especially Zoe."Hey, congratulations, Kouji," Takuya said."Yea, congrads," Tommy added"Kouji," Kouichi started. Kouji looked at his brother stiffly, but gave him the tiniest smile."Thanks, guys. Where's Zoe?" Kouji asked the three."Not sure," Takuya replied, "I just saw her somewhere at the back." He pointed at the back seats. "Maybe she had already gone."

Kouji quickly ran to the exit, but he couldn't see her anywhere. In desolation, Kouji walked back inside to the awards ceremony.

Zoe had left after the competition so she wouldn't have to talk to him face to face. She rode the bus back home.  
  
Back at Kouji's Home   
  
Kouji went home with the plane ticket safely pocketed in his coat. His parents were not home, again. His parents didn't even bother to see him in the competition. Heaving a sigh, Kouji went up to his room. He paced around his room thinking: why did Zoe have to leave so early? She came to see him and that was enough proof for him that Zoe still loved him. Finally, Kouji decided to write Zoe a letter, since he would be leaving on Sunday. (Meeko: Yup, 2 days left)  
  
Sunday   
  
Zoe woke up from her bed and rubbing her eyes lazily. She had a bad feeling something would happened. But didn't know what it was, she walked down the stairs woozily to make herself some breakfast. When she reached down the kitchen, her mother was already sitting there, a pink envelop in her hand."What is it?" Zoe asked with interest."It's for you," her mother said and handed the envelop to her. Zoe looked at it curiously. It was indeed addressed to her. She opened the envelop with care, in case it was something important. A letter fell out from it; Zoe picked it up to read:  
  
Zoe:  
  
I'm sorry. I really am. I'm sorry for the way I had treated you these few weeks. I guess I didn't mean half the things I said. But I just can't. . .I don't know how to express it. . . Anyways, I'm really glad that you can make it on Friday. Did you mean to see me, or did you just want to listen to the competition?  
By this time, I'm already on the airplane to England. You might hate me for leaving without telling you until now or you might not even care. Or. . . you might already have a new boyfriend. . .  
O man, what am I talking about? After I played that song, I figured I could just move on and get over you. But the truth is: I can't. I need you, Zoe, and I hope you know that you're the most important person in my life, no matter what.  
And in case you still want to see me, meet me at the entrance of Yakohema beach in two years at this very same day.  
I miss you.  
  
Love,  
Kouji  
  
Zoe put the letter back into the envelop. She walked back to her room and put it carefully into the drawer of her desk, feeling graved but at the same time, idyllic.  
  
The End   
  
Meeko: How is it? I know, it's neither a sad ending nor a happy ending, but hey, you can just imagine what's going to happen next.  
  
Bye, everybody! See you next time! 


	10. Author's AnnouncementsPlease READ!

------# [**Author's Announcement**] #------  
  
Meeko: Hey you all boys and girls. Thanks for reading this fan fiction! Really and truly! If you still have not thrown me a comment, throw me one NOW and I mean NOW! Or you shall suffer. Very badly indeed!  
  
Here're few announcements I want to make:  
  
If you want to proceed to the sequel that I'm writing, it's called **Da Capo**.  
  
Summary:  
  
This is a sequel to Betrayal Two years...Izumi had waited for Kouji for two whole years, but Kouji didn't show up! Had Kouji forgot about the promise? Disappointed, she returned home only to find out another shocking news-her parents died in a car crash! Now even more miserable, Izumi was taken by her aunt, who sent her away to a boarding school to get rid of her. There she met a lot of new people, but what she did not expect is that Kouji went to the same school as well. Will they get back together or are they destined to be alone forever?!  
  
If you are interested in reading my newest fiction, it's called **2032 I.A**. This is a try-out for a cross over between **Inuyasha** and **The Day After Tomorrow.**  
  
Summary:  
  
Inuyasha and The Day After Tomorrow X-over. Kagome and Laura were the best of friends when suddenly Kagome had to leave for Japan. Year 2030, the year when North America was frozen over for another Ice Age, those manage to escape to Mexico, including Laura Chapman and Sam Hall, were safely situated until the Ice Age was over. Now 2 years later, Sam and Laura were sent to Japan for a mission. Is Kagome gone for good( I mean bad), or is she still alive somehow?  
  
Another story is called **Under the Twilight**, a one-shot story of Miroku and Sango.  
  
Summary:  
  
This is set in the modern times and the whole gang is students in a high school in Japan. It's the last day of school and Inuyasha and Kagome are going to a party in the modern time held by one of Kagome's friends. Sango and Miroku planned to go but a mere coincidence put them in a really romantic situation . . . too romantic! Mir X San Rated "PG-13" for language . . . a one shot story!  
  
So here you are! Well, I got to go attack some summer school homework now so Meeko Melodie signing off! 


End file.
